


Give Me Something Sacred

by dontlietomehoney



Series: Give [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Everyone Is Alive, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Stiles is seventeen though, Technically underage, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, but I didn't actually write in allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought of the pull he had felt towards the alpha since the very first time he had met him, the way he had wanted to be closer to him despite the obvious danger that choice might have presented at the time. He thought of all the dreams he had had, all the times he had lusted after this werewolf and wanted nothing more than to be with him. He felt it, alright. He was just having trouble wrapping his head around it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something Sacred

Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t like guys. He had had a crush on Lydia for so many years, he just couldn’t like guys. Well, okay, he maybe liked _one_ guy. But just one. The only problem was that Stiles knew the guy didn’t like him back. There was no way. Stiles was just a high school kid after all with too much energy and a baseball bat that he had stolen from Scott’s house. Yeah he had helped the pack kick werewolf ass and saved them all at one point or another…

But Derek was another story.

The guy was always such a sourwolf, and all he ever did was glare at Stiles. He hadn’t even been happy after Stiles had tread water for two hours just to keep the guy from drowning. But that didn’t stop a certain whiskey-eyed teen from staring at the alpha every chance he got. Stiles couldn’t seem to keep himself in check, but who could really blame him. He had always had control issues with his attention deficit, and Derek was just so… _primal_.

The guy was always doing chin ups from the rafters, push-ups, sit-ups, and all other kinds of fit things. And did the guy ever think to wear a shirt? No.

So if Stiles found his eyes wandering over the full expanse of exposed chest and rolling shoulders that narrowed down into a tight waist barely covered by those tight black jeans that covered a rather impressive bulge if Stiles did say so himself…

Yeah, he definitely could like guys. And he definitely _did_ like Derek.

Hell, he dreamed about him often enough. Stiles had been having an increasing number of wet dreams lately, almost every night actually, and they were becoming progressively more and more embarrassing to deal with after. Stiles was sure his dad was getting suspicious of all the laundry that had been done just in the last few days. He had actually started wearing just his briefs to bed instead of sweat pants as usual. They would all just wind up sticky and uncomfortable in the morning anyways, but at least Stiles had an excuse for changing his underwear every morning as opposed to his pants. And it helped too that the weather was starting to heat up after the cooler spring Beacon Hills had started the year off with.

The warmer weather, however, also made for more frequent shirtless-Derek sightings and even more frequent dreams about it.

Stiles had even had day dreams now, and it was getting harder to hide that he was- well- _hard_ in the middle of class, and especially in the middle of a pack meeting. He couldn’t get Derek out of his mind, and when he actually had the opportunity of sitting down for an hour or two and just taking in the sight of him, Stiles felt his blood pump through his veins a little faster.

And that was probably why Derek was throwing him more confused glares every once and a while. Stiles wasn’t sure if the sound of his heart beating faster registered as panic or lust or need, but Derek didn’t seem to be too pleased about any of the possibilities. So, maybe Stiles had started skipping pack meetings here and there, or altogether.

Derek didn’t like him anyways.

Stiles would have to deal with that. And maybe he did by jerking off twice a day to the thought of having the sourwolf moving on top of him and between his legs. It was just those thoughts that had Stiles skipping the pack meeting that night. He had instead stayed home with his black briefs pushed down to mid-thigh and his legs spread just enough to let his hand slip down between them. His shirt had been thrown aside to leave his chest bare, and Stiles was just beginning to breathe a little harder. With his dad gone for the night doing more paperwork down at the department, Stiles was able to spend more time than usual laid out on the bed, his fingers slick and pressing in.

“Fuck,” he whispered with a quick pant.

His toes were curling against the mattress and his thighs were straining against the elastic of his briefs that he vaguely cursed himself for not pushing off completely. It just felt _so good_ to do this, to open himself up and stretch himself out. And it felt even better when he closed his eyes and imagined that it was Derek’s fingers pushing into him. A different, thicker part of Derek.

Stiles groaned at the thought and pressed in deeper.

It still surprised him that he liked that, the feeling of something inside of him, especially if it was his own fingers. But since the first time Stiles had been brave enough to try it, he hadn’t been able to get off any other way. He’d had to learn a few things first like how much lube to use, how fast or slow to go, but Stiles had definitely found what he liked. And he liked it a lot.

His other hand slid down his chest, palm pressing against his ribs and falling into the dip and crease of his hips. Slowly he let his fingertips travel the length of his dick, his hips jerking up when he pressed his thumb against the head, and he grabbed on.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and closed as his jaw went slack, his chest rising and falling rapidly when he gasped for breath. And then his brows creased upwards and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to bite down on. His fingers pressed in deeper, pulling out and pushing back in as Stiles tugged languidly at first and then more rapidly at his cock.

“Yeah,” he moaned. “Fuck, _yes_ …”

His head tilted back on the pillows as his eyes rolled into his skull. Stiles felt so good, like his body was on fire, sensitive and tightening up with the need to cum and he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking up and down onto his own fingers and into his fist. _So good_.

Stiles panted hard, a little whimper falling from his lips as his fingertips brushed against that perfect spot inside him.

“Derek,” he keened softly.

He worked his fist faster over his dick, wishing that it was Derek’s hand, Derek’s mouth. Stiles wanted that so badly. He wanted to feel Derek’s hands and tongue and teeth all over him, inside him. Stiles could almost pretend, could almost convince himself that Derek really was there listening to the tumble of whines curling out of his lips and loving every second of it. The fantasy of it had his back arching off the mattress, his heels digging in hard to the soft material as Stiles cried out.

“ _Derek!_ ”

Stiles shook with the force of his body snapping into orgasm, his muscles clenching down on the fingers he still had working in and out of his hole, his body seeming to pull them in deeper as his other hand was coated with warm streams of cum. His stomach and chest were given a liberal coating too, and Stiles was vaguely proud of himself for having gotten himself off so well. Yeah, it was probably- definitely- not an appropriate thing to be proud of, but what the hell. The little things were worth bragging about for Stiles, at least in his own mind.

It took a long time coming down after that, Stiles stroking over is cock for a few long minutes until it was completely soft and he decided he was too sensitive to keep going. He waited just a bit longer to pull his fingers away from his own burning heat though, the clench and release of his muscles feeling too good around the stretch of the digits to stop. Eventually, though, Stiles was able to breathe again and his body had calmed down enough that he let his fingers slip away with a soft, wet sound that made him shiver.

Stiles turned onto his side, his legs falling together messily, and curled in on himself just a bit as he reached for the shirt he had thrown off to wipe away the sticky mess from his hands. His ass was still tingling and Stiles clenched his muscles to just feel it, to feel his body thrum with how good it all was. He felt it in his groin and all the way to his toes and fingertips. And he felt it, surprisingly, in his nipples when he wiped lazily over his chest to clean away the other mess he had made.

“Oh,” he mused quietly, looking down at his chest.

The skin was flushed a bright pink from all of the excitement, and the sight of it made Stiles smirk as he continued to run his shirt over the spots he missed on the first go. He soon tossed the shirt aside though and tugged his briefs up over the swell of his backside and the curve of his hips. Stiles was still slick between his cheeks, but he didn’t mind. He would just leave it until he showered or until the next morning. It might be weird, but Stiles really liked the feel of the lube there, keeping his hole slick and ready just in case he felt the urge for a second go.

He still needed to clean up a bit more anyways, his sheets having gotten the brunt of the lube when Stiles had been a bit too excited and squirted some of the stuff right onto the bed spread. He was going to have to do one more load of laundry before his dad got home, and he was once again grateful that he had the time due to the long shifts at the station for his dad.

It was one plus to being the sheriff’s son anyways. Stiles had all the time in the world to hide the fact that he liked ‘butt-stuff’ and a lot of lube to go along with it.

He sighed contentedly, brushing aside the slight pang of disappointment as he thought of Derek, and rolled off the mattress to start gathering up the blankets and sheets that he would wash. He might as well do the whole set and make it look less suspicious.

Stiles hummed softly under his breath as he went about his chore and sashayed his hips for the hell of it and the sensation it caused to ride up his spine from the memory of how he had spent his last thirty minutes was satisfying enough to keep him happy. At the very least it was something to bring a smile to his face and distract him from how badly he still wanted Derek to be there with him.

After Stiles had shoved the sheets into the washer and turned the old, clunky machine on, he went back to his room with a new pair in his arms. He was tired after having gotten so worked up, and he figured a nap wouldn’t hurt, especially if it brought him another wet dream of Derek.

He vaguely wondered if this was becoming a problem. How frequently he would dream of a man he could never have was something like an addiction for him now. But Stiles couldn’t really control his own dreams could he?

Shrugging, Stiles finished putting the sheets on the bed and crawled in. He didn’t really mind the dreams honestly. But maybe he should start worrying about how frequently he popped wood while wide awake. And maybe he should worry about how his new fixation with having his own fingers working inside of him. Stiles knew what it meant, he really did. How could he not when it was so blatantly obvious and all he could picture was another man in his mind? He was quite obviously infatuated with a werewolf. And he was quite obviously becoming very okay with that.

Stiles huffed softly as he curled around his pillow and pulled the top sheet over his legs.

“I’m doomed,” he mumbled into the emptiness of his room. The dismal words didn’t quite have the gloomy kick to them Stiles had been going for. Rather they sounded content. Stiles smiled again, the gesture soft as he held the pillow a little tighter to his chest and let his eyes flutter shut as he slipped away into darkness.

*          *          *

“Well, he’s not sick.”

Stiles jerked around at the sudden sounding of a voice close to his ear. His heart was racing as he spun around and discovered Isaac standing beside him with a raised eyebrow and his head tilted. Stiles clutched at his chest dramatically as he panted, slumping back against the wall of lockers behind him and frowning at the boy still looking at him curiously.

“What?” he asked.

“You weren’t at the meeting last night,” another voice chimed in.

That made Stiles let out a small yelp, his head jerking around to then find yet another of his friends. Scott had a similar look on his face to Isaac’s, but it held more of an I-know-what-you-did-last-night hint to it.

“ _What_?” Stiles asked again, his voice rising to a near whine.

“You missed the pack meeting Stiles,” Scott repeated.

“Again,” Isaac added helpfully. “But you clearly weren’t sick. So, what was it that kept you away Stiles? Homework? Your dad? Derek?”

Stiles’ eyes widened as his gaze fell back to the pup. “Derek?”

“Dude, enough with the one word questions in response to everything we say,” Scott huffed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles replied immediately.

“About the meeting,” Isaac started again. “Or about Derek?”

Stiles pushed off from the lockers and turned back around to continue gathering up his things he would need for his first class. “About either,” he answered with his head inside his locker.

Scott scoffed. “Right, so you haven’t been missing meetings on purpose then?”

Stiles shrugged. “Why would I?”

“That’s what we are trying to find out,” Isaac murmured.

Stiles pulled back from his locker with a handful of books and slammed the door shut before rounding on the younger boy beside him. “What is this really about, hm? Is this about me missing meetings, or is this about you and the others missing me?”

Stiles didn’t know what he was really expecting, his words having been half joking and half irritation, but he didn’t expect Isaac to move closer to him and stick his nose in Stiles’ neck.

“Wha- hey!” Stiles objected. And yet he didn’t move away, instead letting the werewolf sniff at his neck and nuzzle in.

“Both,” Isaac finally answered. His shoulders were hunched so he could lower himself to Stiles’ shorter height, but he didn’t seem to mind as long as he was closer to the human boy. “We do miss you.”

“Hey,” Stiles said again, this time softer. He looked at Scott from over his shoulder and found his friend simply watching as if the entire situation didn’t just turn into a PDA style cuddle puddle with just him and Isaac. “Hey, I’m sorry I missed the meeting.”

“You haven’t been to them in weeks,” Scott stated before crossing his arms.

Stiles sighed, still not quite understanding how this all went from the boy’s berating him to Isaac practically cuddling him in the hallway and Scott just watching them like a disappointed father. But he figured he might as well deal with it while it was happening. Stiles wrapped an arm around Isaac’s shoulders regardless of the looks he was getting from others walking to classes, and nuzzled the boy back.

“It’s alright pup,” he murmured softly, his mouth close to Isaac’s ear so only he would hear, and Stiles felt the boy shudder almost imperceptibly. “I wasn’t missing the meetings because of you and the others.”

Isaac was quite for a minute longer before pulling back, only taking the time to brush his nose along the edge of Stiles’ shoulder, taking in his scent, and eyeing Stiles seriously once again, though his gaze was less harsh. Less worried and hurt, Stiles realized.

“What was it then?”

“Look,” Stiles started, feeling nervous as he recalled what he had done the night before. “I don’t really want to talk about it just yet, okay? It’s…personal and I still haven’t quite figured it all out myself.”

“But-”

“No,” Stiles said softly yet still firm. Isaac’s lips formed a tight line. “I’m serious, okay? I just don’t want to talk about it yet.”

Isaac stared at him for a long moment before his features fell into a pout and he simply budged passed Stiles and walked quickly down the hallway. Stiles had tried to reach out to him as he went, but the pup had simply brushed the touch off. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It had gotten much longer than he usually kept it, and it allowed him to tug on it when he was upset with himself. Like he did that exact moment.

“He’ll be fine,” Scott assured him, still standing to the side but moved to nudge his shoulder with his friend’s.

“I should still say sorry to him,” Stiles breathed.

He knew he should say something to all of the pack really, but Stiles just wasn’t sure yet what he would say. He somehow just knew though, that _I have sex dreams about your alpha every single night_ wouldn’t go over well. Except maybe with Erica, she would get a kick out of it.

“You didn’t deny it you know,” Scott spoke again, his words vaguely making Stiles contemplate the power of reading minds.

“What?” he asked anyways.

Scott rolled his eyes. “You said it wasn’t the pups keeping you away, but you never said if it was any of the other options. Never said if it was Derek.”

Stiles didn’t even answer, just started walking, and sighed in frustration when Scott grabbed his arm and pinned him to the lockers. The hold wasn’t enough to cause him pain, never to do that, but Stiles felt trapped.

“Let me go,” he asked with a low voice.

“You’re my best friend,” Scott whispered and the sound of his voice, the sound of hurt, made Stiles look directly at him. “You’re my best friend and you won’t just tell me this one thing?”

“Please just let me go Scott. I will tell you,” he promised before he could pull the words back. “But not here. Not like this.”

“Is it really that serious?” Scott asked, his eyes flashing golden with worry.

Stiles sighed, sinking slightly in on himself and whispering, “No.”

“Then why won’t you just say what’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m not…” Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly.

He wanted to kick himself. He knew liking a guy wasn’t the problem. Scott wouldn’t care about that. It was the fact that it was Derek. _Derek_ _Hale_ , Derek who hated the idea of Stiles just being in the same room as him. Stiles wasn’t ready to just admit his undying infatuation with a man that they would all see every week if not on a daily basis. He wasn’t ready to see the glimmer of pity instead of worry in Scott’s eyes. In the whole packs eyes.

“Please,” he asked again. His voice was a little firmer, but Stiles was sure Scott would pick up on the scent of his negative emotions. His anxiety, worry, and even a little self-loathing. Scott’s eyes continued to glow gold as his brow furrowed, and Stiles had to turn away. He tilted his head back and to the side as he closed his eyes and expected his friend to just push him farther, ask for more.

Scott surprised him though, and backed off, letting his hands fall away from Stiles’ arms, and just giving one last look of concern before Stiles was making his way down the hall.

For the rest of the day Stiles caught those same looks in the others’ eyes. Erica, Boyd, Isaac. All of them watched him closely and didn’t even bother looking away when he caught them staring. In class, during lunch, even during lacrosse practice, all of them were there. Erica just sat in the stands while Scott and Isaac stuck close to Stiles on the field.

Stiles just ignored it though, focusing instead on any and all of the tasks that had been set before him throughout the day until Couch was blowing the final whistle and telling them all to hit the showers. What he couldn’t ignore was the darker figure standing just along the edge of the forest.

Stiles showered fast and got out of the locker room before any of the others could stop him. And then he was in his jeep and driving home. He couldn’t get the image of Derek watching him out of his mind. It brought on so many ideas, so many thoughts racking his brain with images of having the man follow him into the locker room and pin him to the shower wall.

Too many ideas.

Too many emotions.

And Stiles was positive he would regret the way he would get off to it later, but he couldn’t help the way his cock had thickened to a half hard state under his sweatpants. Well, he would help it… but he would feel guilty about it after the way Isaac and Scott had confronted him.

In any case he just kept driving, his fingers tapping erratically on his steering wheel until he turned into his driveway and screeched to an abrupt stop. Stiles took only a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself down. His dad’s cruiser was right next to Stiles’ jeep, and he knew that if he ran into the house in his current state of mind, his dad would know something was wrong.

And Stiles knew there wasn’t something wrong _per se_ , but there were enough emotions running ragged against his edges, that Stiles wasn’t in the mood to discuss them. How a teenage boy could have so much going on in the same moment, he wasn’t entirely sure. Stiles was collectively worried, horny, upset and a little sad all at once. And he damn sure knew what the cause was, the big blinking signs point right towards Derek Hale, but Stiles still didn’t know how to deal with the way he was being affected.

He supposed, though, that there wasn’t much harm that could come from the way he had solely been focusing on the horny emotions. He was a teenage boy after all, that emotion was kind of a staple for him.

Stiles felt a little better at that rationalization and reached across the center console to grab his backpack before shoving his keys in his pocket and hauling himself out of the jeep and slamming the door shut behind him. And then the trip to the front door was short lived and Stiles walked inside with his usual flare, meaning he rapidly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom after throwing a shouted ‘Hi dad, home from school’ over his shoulder. He got a brief ‘Hi Stiles, home from work’ in reply and he knew his dad was jokingly mocking him. It made Stiles’ lips curl up into a small smile after they had for so long been a thin line of apprehension.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Stiles pushed his bedroom door open and tiredly slunk in, dropping his backpack at the foot of the bed and kicking his shoes off. He breathed out yet another sigh as he turned and flopped back onto the mattress as well. Stiles felt like he was finally able to relax, his own home and more specifically his bedroom was the only places he felt safe in his own mind nowadays.

It wasn’t long before the reverie was broken, but Stiles didn’t mind when it was just his dad knocking against the open door.

“Hey kid,” his dad said with a tentative smile. “Rough day?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

John chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest so he could lean against the doorframe with his shoulder. “I’d like to think I know my son pretty well.”

“You did raise him after all,” Stiles aided the man.

“Yeah,” his dad nodded. “That I did. So… What happened? Was it that science teacher again? You’re home a little early to have gotten detention.”

Stiles shook his head and pushed himself up so he could be propped up by his elbows. “No teachers, no detention.”

“What was it then?” John pressed.

Stiles was silent for a long time, his father waiting patiently until his son took a deep breath and stopped. John raised his eyebrows at him in question and Stiles let his elbows slip out from underneath him, letting himself slump back down to the mattress.

“Have you ever liked someone you knew would never like you back?” he finally asked.

“…Is this about Lydia Martin again, because we’ve already talked about- -”

“No, no, no,” Stiles jumped in. “Just... No. It’s someone else. I just… They don’t like me, you know? And I want to know why, or at least know how to change their mind. But I haven’t liked someone that I absolutely knew I had no chance with before. And yeah, I’ve liked Lydia for years, but realistically I knew she was way out of my league. Just like Derek actually, but I really, really like him- -”

“Wait!” John interrupted suddenly, just as his son had done to him moments before. “Derek?”

“Wh-what?” Stiles stuttered. He couldn’t believe he had actually let that slip. He had just been so focused on getting his explanation out that he didn’t even think about it.

“Derek as in the wanted felon Derek Hale?”

“He was cleared from all charges?” Stiles tried.

John pressed a palm to his forehead, stress clear in the man’s entire posture.

“Dad,” Stiles started.

“He’s too old for you,” John barked. “Too old for you, and he drives a dangerous car, and he lives in that stupid, dilapidated old house of his that should really be demolished,” John shrugged. “But I can’t really blame the guy for not wanting to get rid of the last piece of his family he has left.”

Stiles gaped at his father. “H-he lives in a loft now…”

John zeroed in on Stiles then and pointed a finger at him. “Derek Hale is too old for you!” he stated.

“Dad!” Stiles objected before realizing what part of the conversation had been left out. “Wait! Is his age the only real problem you have with this?”

Stiles’ dad looked confused for a moment. “Is there something else I should be worried about? Is he a drug dealer or something Stiles? Should I arrest him? No, you know what? I will arrest him. I’ll get him on something right? Eventually? Well, not if he’s already in jail… Would it be morally wrong to plant evidence? Yes, dammit. Think John, think.”

The older man started pacing back and forth at the foot of his son’s bed, but stopped when the younger boy leaped at him and engulfed him in a hug. John wrapped his son up in his arms, worried and confused but still planning ways to arrest the Hale boy.

“I love you dad, you know that?” Stiles murmured against his father’s chest.

John calmed down a degree and hugged Stiles closer. “I love you too kiddo. What’s going on now?”

Stiles shook his head, his cheek rubbing against the soft material of his dad’s shirt. “You’re just really great.”

“Great because I’m trying to find creative ways to detain the guy you like, or great because I haven’t done it yet?” John asked with a slight smile.

His son pulled back with a smile of his own and finally let his arms loosen around his dad’s waist, a laugh bubbling up and out of his chest. “If it really makes you feel better, then just go down to the station and run another background check on him or something,” Stiles offered jokingly.

However, John nodded, his eyes going wide with agreement. “That’s a good idea,” he breathed.

Stiles choked a bit on his own spit as he laughed harder and pushed his father towards his door. “Go then, old man. He won’t steal me away into the night while you’re gone or anything. Just be back before five a.m. this time. I’ll put your dinner in the microwave.”

John nodded and patted Stiles on the shoulder before pulling away from his son completely and heading towards the stairs to do as his son had suggested, though the both of them knew his efforts would come up fruitless. Derek’s background check had come out clean the first time John had ran it for the murder investigation that had brought the entire pack together.

Stiles watched him go though, and felt ten times better after talking to his dad. That wasn’t entirely shocking as Stiles found he usually got his best advice from his dad, but what had surprised him was his dad’s complete and utter disregard for the importance of Stiles liking a guy. His dad obviously didn’t care about _who_ Stiles liked, as long as the person was safe for him. And that made Stiles happier than he had been all day.

He laughed again, feeling lighter, and went to lie back down on the bed. He couldn’t uncurl the smile from his lips and he didn’t want to.

*          *          *

“I thought you said you were going to talk to him,” Derek growled.

Scott gritted his teeth at the challenge he heard in the alpha’s voice. “I tried. He wouldn’t talk to me.”

“But he’s your best friend,” Erica spoke up, confused. She was perched on Boyd’s lap across the room, but had been listening the whole time. Boyd seemed disinterested as always.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s his best friend,” Derek scoffed.

Scott felt a twist in his gut. “What does then, huh? You?”

Derek growled again, louder, and his eyes flashed red. Scott took a step back but didn’t back down. The alpha’s voice was gravel when he spoke again, “Pack matters.”

“Pack?” Scott breathed, confused.

“Pack,” Derek nodded and his features calmed down after having let his control slip. “Stiles is as much a part of this pack as the rest of us.”

“What?” Boyd finally spoke up.

“No he’s right,” Isaac chimed in too. Derek’s head was spinning with all the voices chiming in, how fast their numbers had grown since he had been alone for so long. Isaac continued, “Stiles is like… he’s like the den mother or something.”

Derek nearly growled again. The pup had no idea how right he was. From the very first time Derek had met Stiles Stilinski, he had been able to smell the difference in him, the connection to a pack that at the time had been nonexistent. And as they had actually formed the pack, Stiles’ scent, Stiles’ connection had only grown stronger. And at some point Derek had sensed a change in it as well, a shift that brought Stiles closer not just to the pack, but to him specifically as well.

It wasn’t something Derek was familiar with, and it had actually confused him for a very long time. But when he had finally figured out what he was scenting on the teen, Stiles had suddenly stopped joining them all for pack meetings.

“Den mother?” Scott scoffed.

“He takes care of us,” Isaac defended weakly.

“But who takes care of him then?” Scott countered, looking directly at Derek. “How many times has Stiles put his neck on the line for us, only to have us not return the favor?”

“Excuse me?” Derek barked.

“You heard me,” Scott went on. “You haven’t done anything to make Stiles feel welcome here. Hell, you hardly make any of us feel welcome here!”

“You think I’m the problem,” Derek stated, his voice eerily calm then, yet his hands were bunching up into fists.

“Yes!” Scott shouted, making Isaac whimper and the others jump to their feet.

Derek’s eyes flashed red again.

“Isaac and I asked him at school today, asked him what was keeping him from the meetings. From us. And do you know the only word he responded to? ‘Derek’. Your name.”

The alpha tensed at the beta’s words, his jaw clenching, and the red glow of his eyes getting impossibly brighter. Isaac shifted nervously, noticing the way his alpha’s lips were peeling back off his teeth, revealing elongated and dangerous fangs snapping down on matching canines. He took a tentative step forward.

“Scott,” Isaac murmured. “I don’t think that’s what he- -”

Scott ignored the younger boy. “He said your name Derek. Like we had guessed it right. So, yeah, I don’t think you’re the problem. I know you are!”

A roar tore from Derek’s throat, the sound ripping through the loft and causing all of the betas but Scott to drop to their knees and whine. Scott did waver in his challenge, his knees shaking as if he too were going to drop to the ground and bare his neck to the alpha, but he stood his ground, showing Derek just how powerful the boy had become and just how much he cared for Stiles. That made the alpha’s roar taper off. The other betas in the room were still whimpering, Isaac and Erica letting out little gasping breaths that were dangerously close to sobs, but Derek kept his eyes on Scott.

“I am not the problem,” he hummed deeply. “But I’ll figure out what is.”

Scott’s eyes widened a fraction, but before he could respond, Derek was gone. In his wake, Scott was left with the still scared betas, and he went to comfort them as best he could until Derek returned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do as good of a job as Derek though, and no one could do as good of a job as Stiles.

Maybe Stiles really was the den mother, Scott mused. But he couldn’t concentrate on that line of thought as the other betas huddled around him, dragging him down so they could all wrap themselves around him. Isaac and Erica were the closest, their heads resting on Scott’s shoulders while Boyd moved in to wrap himself around the curve of Erica’s back. Scott shushed them quietly, murmuring words of comfort and telling them that Derek was going to be back soon. He promised.

*          *          *

Derek arrived just as the sheriff’s cruiser was pulling out of the drive way, the headlights flashing across the alpha’s face before he stepped back into the shadows of the forest. The sheriff had always given him trouble, and Derek didn’t want to risk the man spotting him when he was trying to go and see the man’s son. Nothing would be a good enough explanation for the sheriff as to why Derek was lurking along the tree line beside the man’s house anyways, so Derek just stayed hidden until all he could see of the cruiser was the red glare of taillights.

And then he moved.

His steps were silent as he jetted across the street and through the front yard to the side of the house despite his boots crushing leaves and grass beneath him. Derek quickly made his way all the way around to the back and slowed his steps to glance up at the windows, seeing a single pane of glass lit up, and then sped up again. Using his claws as lightly as possible, not wanting to leave too many noticeable marks, Derek latched on to the side of the house and started climbing.

It wasn’t long at all before he was onto the little overhang of roof just below the lit window, and Derek was slinking closer. There was a shade in front of the window, so Derek couldn’t see in, but he could hear what was going on inside as he pressed his fingertips to the very bottom of the glass and tried to lift. Stiles was breathing softly, occasional little huffs bursting out almost like laughter before sound erupted again as if the boy had leapt off his bed and started rummaging around in his room. Derek suddenly frowned as his attempts to open the window were failed, the thing locked shut, and he heard the fading footsteps of the boy he had come to see.

Derek let out his own huff of air, and waited until he heard the footsteps return.

When they got close enough Derek lifted his hand and tapped firmly at the glass of the window. There was a sudden jump in the boy’s heartbeat, a flash of fear before a long sigh escaped him.

“Go away Scott! I told you I didn’t want to talk yet!” Stiles shouted without even opening the shade to see outside.

Derek rapped on the window harder. He didn’t like that Stiles automatically assumed it was Scott. How often had the beta climbed through Stiles’ window anyways, Derek wondered.

“I said, ‘Go away’!” Stiles repeated as he finally ripped the curtain aside.

Derek didn’t move, allowing Stiles to see him in the light and growled low in his throat. “I’m not Scott.”

Stiles’ eyes had gone wide in shock, his heartbeat stuttering before beating double time against his rib cage, and Derek was briefly worried the boy would simply shut him out again. But the boy surprised him, jerkily reaching forward and unlocking the window to lift it up.

“Derek?!” He yelped. “Did you follow me all the way home from school?”

“No,” the alpha answered simply as he pushed his way into the room, crawling onto the floor before righting himself and standing and facing Stiles.

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles demanded. “I told Scott at school- -”

“I don’t care what you told Scott at school,” Derek cut him off. “I want you to tell me.”

Stiles just stared at him for a moment, breathing shallowly, and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. That’s what I told him. Okay?”

“No,” Derek rumbled. “Tell me why.”

“Why? Why what?”

Derek’s scowl deepened, his brow drawing down into a severe angle, and he crowded closer to the boy in front of him. Stiles sucked in a soft burst of air and tried to back away, but Derek simply followed until he had the boy pressed back against the wall beside the window he had just entered through. Derek lifted his arms to Stiles’ sides, caging the boy in, and his nostrils flared when he caught the scent of anxiety and…need.

“Tell me why you have been avoiding meetings,” he hummed, the words rolling out of his mouth in something akin to a purr. Derek wasn’t sure where all of his pent up annoyance had gone, but the moment he had caught Stiles’ scent, Stiles’ need, all he wanted was to get closer to the boy. And he did, leaning in and tilting his head to nose at Stiles’ neck. The boy bared the spot for him, submissively exposing the vulnerable spot and the alpha took in a deep, satisfied breath. “Tell me why you have been avoiding me.”

“I…” Stiles swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb Stiles,” Derek’s voice hardened as he pulled back. “I know how smart you are. I know how much you care about the pups and about Scott. And he told me that you said it was me. So, why have you been avoiding me?”

Stiles frowned, anger flashing across his face. “I did _not_ say it was you.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise and little bit relief. “No?”

“No!” Stiles repeated adamantly. “I told him I didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet anyways. And then he just went behind my back and talked to all of you?”

Derek curled his lip at the agitation he heard in Stiles’ voice. He didn’t like it that Stiles was this worked up over something, especially if it had to do with him.

Stiles continued though, throwing his arms up before dropping them down again and crossing them over his chest, brushing along Derek’s leather jacket and thin undershirt as he moved. The alpha could feel the heat of him through the material, close to his own chest. “Scott is such a _jerk_!”

Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Hey!” he scolded. “He cares about you. We all do.”

The smaller boy stilled his restless movements and looked up into Derek’s eyes. The alpha realized it was the first time the boy had done so since he had climbed through the window, and he also realized that he wanted Stiles to do it more often. The boy blinked though.

“We? You care about me?”

As soon as the words had left the boy’s lips Derek could smell another burst of anxiety in the air, and moved closer. Stiles had closed his eyes again, his body tense, and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Derek felt his chest tighten at how obviously the younger boy was berating himself for such a simple question. Derek didn’t like it at all, the way one question could affect Stiles. Not if it put his- - the boy in a state like this.

He moved closer yet, his chest brushing the boy’s arms still crossed over his own chest, and Stiles gasped. He looked up at Derek then, his brown eyes shining almost golden in the dim light of the room. And Derek liked the look of that, the possibility of Stiles having the golden shine of a beta in his eyes, or better yet an omega. The idea alone made Derek’s skin rise up in goose flesh, a shiver running down his spine.

Not all omegas in packs were lone wolves. Sometimes they were very special, and Derek knew Stiles would be perfect for the role he had in mind. But he couldn’t just turn the boy. He focused his eyes on Stiles again, no red shining there, only the natural hazel he usually wore.

“Yes,” he finally replied.

Stiles gasped, his jaw dropping slightly, and another flare of scent assaulted Derek. Surprise, confusion, excitement… arousal. Derek’s knees wobbled for a moment at the last scent, but he stayed completely still. Stiles moved though, his arms unknotting from across his chest, and reached a hand out to grasp lightly at Derek’s bicep. When the alpha didn’t pull away but instead only moved into the touch, Stiles’ fingernails bit into the leather of the jacket.

“I- -” he licked his lips. “I don’t… understand.”

Derek blinked down at the smaller boy, offering no explanation. He wasn’t sure he could at the moment. Not without scaring the boy off. Derek had had time to work through the things he had been scenting on the boy, what he had been feeling, and that had been a feat all on its own. The alpha in him usually just acted by instinct, but this time Derek had wanted to be sure. And he was. But what he wasn’t sure of was the way Stiles might react. So, instead of answering him, Derek stayed silent.

Stiles stared up at him for a long time, the two of them unmoving besides the rise and fall of their chests, and Derek felt a burst of contentment when he saw that they were breathing in and out at the same time. Finally though, Stiles pushed softly at Derek’s arm, his other hand rising up to push at his chest. Derek moved reluctantly though without protest, letting the cage of his body fall away from the boy.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

The sound of his voice seemed to jolt into Stiles, and the boy licked at his lips again, drawing the alpha’s eyes there. “I… I need you to go, Derek.” There was disappointment in his voice.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Stiles looked up at him again, eyes wide, and confusion continued to roll off of him. “Please.”

Derek frowned, but moved towards the window. He stopped though, looking back at Stiles when the boy let out a ragged breath. Perhaps he had pushed too far, he thought. “Will you come to the meetings again?” he asked anyways.

Nodding his head, Stiles glanced at him from the corner of his eye, something like fear coiling between them. “Yeah, just… please go, I need to…think.”

Derek growled at that and reached out for the boy, curling his fingers around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulling him in close. The boy stumbled to him, falling against Derek’s chest and squeezing his eyes shut as if he expected the bigger man to hurt him. Derek paused, remembering all of the times he actually _had_ hurt Stiles, and sighed. He lightened the hold he had on the boy, but still kept him close as he leaned forward a bit to brush their cheeks together.

Stiles jolted with surprise, but Derek kept at it, nuzzling into the boy until Stiles seemed to just accept the odd display of affection and relaxed. And then Derek pressed his lips against the boy’s skin, against the column of his neck, and Stiles tensed again.

“D-Derek?”

The bigger man stayed like that for a moment, taking in the feel of Stiles’ soft skin beneath his lips, the scent of him almost overwhelming Derek’s senses. His nostrils were full up of Stiles’ arousal again, and it was making Derek’s decision to leave that much harder. He slid his lips up closer to the boy’s ear and let out a slow breath. Stiles shuddered.

“Keep your window unlocked Stiles,” Derek growled, his chest rumbling.

Stiles pushed lightly at the bigger man’s chest again, and looked at him. “What?” he breathed. “Why?”

“Because I’m going to give you time to think,” Derek hummed, “but I’m going to be back.”

“B-back? When?”

Derek was pleased with the note of hope in the boy’s words, but let his hand fall away from Stiles’ neck. “Soon.”

And then he was leaping out of the still open window and rolling to his feet on the back lawn, loping out into the forest once again in the direction of his loft. He had some betas to see to, and now that he had seen Stiles and gotten the boy to agree to attend pack meetings again he was just in the right mood to apologize for having been angry before. And when he got back, he did just that, causing Isaac and Erica to wrap desperately around him. The two betas nuzzled against him scenting not only their alpha, but also Stiles, and both comforted them while Boyd and Scott simply nodded their thanks.

Stiles was still staring out his window though, confused by how his entire day had gone, but far more confused by Derek’s visit. Stiles had never seen the man be so…affectionate. Especially with him. But… he had definitely liked it. Stiles just wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it all yet.

Stiles went about the rest of his night though, doing homework and making dinner for he and his dad both while still remembering the feeling of Derek’s lips against his neck. His ear. Breathing warmly against him.

The window was left unlocked that night, and Stiles came twice to the thought of Derek climbing through it again and joining him while he was all spread out and fucking himself. Stiles may have also cum a third time while he slept, dreams filled with the alpha pushing him up against the wall and keeping him there until he was completely spent and yet begging for more, but Stiles would deal with that when he woke up, too content in his sleep to wake from the sticky mess left cooling inside his briefs.

*          *          *

“Well look what the cat dragged in.”

Stiles let out a huff of breath as he turned to find Erica and Boyd striding up to where he waited for the door to the loft to be opened. He hadn’t even bothered to knock because he knew that Derek had the whole building wired, but based on the smirks he saw flashing across the two betas’ lips, he should have just walked right in.

“Derek’s not home yet,” Erica announced as she yanked the sliding door open and strutted into the loft with Boyd right behind her.

“Of course not,” Stiles snorted and pulled a face at the both of them as they continued to smirk and walked passed him to flump down together on the couch.

He followed after them, leaving the door open behind him, and went to lean against the kitchen counter. He had a clear line of sight of the other two though, and had to look away when Erica perched herself on Boyd’s lap a moment later and turned to plant her red stained lips against his. Luckily, Scott walked in and gave Stiles the distraction he needed.

“You made it,” Scott chirped happily.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Stiles sighed, offering up a somewhat weary but mostly nervous smile. He was both glad and disappointed that Derek wasn’t there yet.

All week Scott had been throwing Stiles these worried glances as if he had known that Derek had given Stiles a late night visit but wasn’t entirely sure what had transpired. And Stiles wasn’t going to tell anyone. He still had to process it himself really.

The way Derek had cornered him and growled at him and - well - nuzzled into him, Stiles was left more than a little confused. He had spent the better part of three years convinced that Derek Hale hated his entire existence, and then it had all been shattered and replaced with doubt all in one evening.

Stiles didn’t know for sure if Derek liked him the way Stiles liked Derek, but with the way the alpha had pulled Stiles against him and told him that he did in fact care had left the younger boy reeling.

“I’m glad you did,” Scott continued. “But I wasn’t really sure you would after…”

Stiles nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment before upping the wattage of his smile to put his friend at ease. “It’s fine buddy. I know you and Isaac were only worried. I still need to apologize to him actually, which is why I showed up early. Did he come with you? Or did Allison?”

Scott’s face fell a bit in minute disappointment. “Allison had to stay home and study tonight for that Chemistry test on Monday. Lydia is with her.”

“Oh,” Stiles hummed.

“Yeah,” Scott shrugged. “But I did bring Isaac along. He was just grabbing something from the trunk of the car for me before he came up. He _is_ still a little down…”

Just as the words left Scott’s mouth, the younger boy walked in through the sliding door of the loft and Stiles straightened from where he had been leaning against the counter. Isaac spotted him too, but shifted his eyes downward before coming to stand beside Scott.

“Got it,” he spoke softly, holding up a text book.

Stiles frowned. “You have that Chemistry test on Monday too, don’t you?”

Scott smiled crookedly, the gesture guilty as he snatched the book from Isaac’s hand. “Yeah.”

“Good for Allison,” Stiles smiled a little more genuinely. Everyone knew how little studying those two would have actually gotten done if Scott had been able to convince Allison to help him prepare for the test. Stiles was a little proud that the girl had turned Scott down in favor of her grades.

“Hey,” Scott whined.

Isaac nudged his shoulder, sticking his hands in his sweater pockets. “I, uh, I’m gonna go sit down.”

Before Scott could give any sort of acknowledgement, Stiles reached out and curled his fingers loosely around the beta’s wrist. Isaac’s eye flashed gold as he glanced up at Stiles, and the smaller boy took a step back.

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured. “I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you about last week.”

Scott’s eyes darted back and forth between Stiles and Isaac for a moment before he nudged his fellow werewolf and nodded towards Stiles. “Give him a chance.”

Isaac looked skeptical at first, but nodded and Scott moved to join Erica and Boyd on the couch, ignoring the heated make out session they were still engaged in. Instead he pulled his phone from his pocket and undoubtedly started texting Allison.

Stiles grimaced slightly at the silence he was faced with when he looked back at Isaac. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that,” Isaac murmured.

“No, not about just now,” Stiles clarified, “about last week.”

The beta glanced up at him, hopeful but still looking a bit hurt.

“I shouldn’t have shut you out like I did, and I’m sorry for that. And I’m also sorry for the way I spoke to you. I shouldn’t have been so- - harsh.”

Isaac’s brow scrunched up a bit as he faintly shook his head. “You weren’t really, I- -”

Stiles stepped closer to him again, reaching out for the boy’s arm, and Isaac moved into the touch eagerly. “I was a bit. So, just… I’m sorry.”

A small smile curved against Isaac’s lips, but he still seemed hesitant as he moved closer yet before finally darting forward and swiping his tongue against Stiles’ jawline. The smaller boy froze up momentarily in surprise, but didn’t protest as Isaac pulled back again.

“Wolf thing?” Stiles asked after a second of processing what had just occurred, his eyes wide between exaggerated blinking.

Isaac had always been the most physically needy of the pups while Erica and Boyd were fairly independent. And with Isaac’s past with his abusive father Stiles understood that he needed- - and cherished- - comfort when it was offered. But this had been something new and Stiles just continued to blink up at the beta as Isaac nodded self-consciously.

“It means ‘apology accepted’,” a new voice cut in to explain.

It was Derek and Stiles blushed as his eyes snapped over to focus on him. Derek caught him looking and looked right back.

“Oh good,” Erica chirped as she finally pulled her lips away from Boyd’s. “Dad’s home!”

Derek just rolled his eyes, breaking the eye contact with Stiles, and closed the sliding door behind him as he moved farther into the loft. “I told you not to call me that.”

Erica shrugged happily and leaned back against Boyd who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Stiles felt a little envious of how close they could be as he scampered across the loft to sit beside them. In the back of his mind he imagined himself sitting like that on Derek’s lap, but Stiles was still unsure of what the alpha actually wanted from him. The only closeness Stiles got was Isaac loping after him and settling on the floor at his feet. When the pup nudged against him though, Stiles couldn’t be too beat up about it.

He was just glad he could make the pack happy with his presence.

“So, what do we have to discuss?” Derek started off the meeting.

And that was how the meeting continued on: with talk of current events and useless information, Stiles noted. There hadn’t been much danger in Beacon Hills since all the ‘big bads’ had seemingly been destroyed for the time being and there had been no new signs of something coming either.

So Stiles sat rather quietly as the betas around him went back and forth between serious comments and joking with the alpha. He didn’t chime in as much as he simply watched Derek pace across the living room floor and wonder what the alpha really wanted from him.

His mind wandered back again to the way Derek had pulled Stiles against him, the way it had felt to have been pressed chest to chest with the bigger man. Stiles had been able to feel the warmth of the alpha, the strength and power just pouring off him like a furnace. And the smell, the spicy and earthy scent that accompanied the bigger man had lingered on Stiles’ skin for days after the encounter in his bedroom, and they had only touched for a matter of seconds.

It had probably been from the way Derek had rubbed their cheeks together, the werewolf’s stubble burning against his skin in the best possible way, but even that shouldn’t have allowed Stiles to pick up the bigger man’s scent all over his body like it had somehow become his own. It was almost as if the alpha had marked him. Claimed him.

And Stiles had to stop there. He had to just cut those thoughts right out of his brain because his body was beginning to react to those kinds of thoughts for reasons entirely unknown and he was still sitting in the middle of all of his friends on the couch of the man he was so infatuated with.

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a split second as his nostrils flared and his back and forth pacing stopped. All of his movements stopped, but his eyes found Stiles again.

The boy just looked on helplessly, folding his hands over the slightly but hopefully not too obvious bulge forming in his jeans, and swallowed thickly.

“Meeting over,” Derek barked.

Scott jolted, his text book slapping closed as he rejoined the conversation after having tuned out and actually gotten some studying done. “Yeah?”

“Boyd and I did have plans.” Erica explained hopefully.

“Yes,” Derek sighed heavily. “Go. All of you can go.”

Erica and Boyd seemed the happiest as they bolted off the couch, their hands linked and matching smiles curving their lips. Boyd simply offered a good bye as they rounded the corner out the door. It was all the talking he had done, but it was good enough and more for the alpha that nodded back.

Scott and Isaac were the next two to jump up, both chattering with small talk as they passed Derek on their way out, and waved at the older man.

Stiles tried to follow after them, walking just a little bow-legged to keep the material of his boxers from scraping uncomfortably against his dick. And he had been almost all the way out the door when he stopped at the deep call of his name.

He turned to stare at Derek, mortified and embarrassed, but the alpha wasn’t even facing him.

“Y-yeah?” he asked.

Derek moved languidly around the loft, going to the kitchen to pull a drink out of the fridge and twisting the cap off. He still didn’t turn to look at the younger boy. “Do you still need time to think?”

“I don’t know what to think,” Stiles answered honestly.

Derek didn’t move for a long time, and Stiles just wished he would so his eyes didn’t have the chance to wander all over the sharp lines of the alpha’s shoulders. When he finally did turn around his face was serious.

“What _have_ you been thinking about?”

“Uh… You don’t want to know- -” Stiles started.

Derek glared at him though. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

Stiles swallowed again, his tongue feeling too thick for his mouth. “Um, right…”

“So what have you been thinking about, and do you still need time?”

The younger boy couldn’t quite find the words. How did he explain to the man he had been having wet dreams over that _he had been having wet dreams about him_? Stiles was just glad that the stress of this conversation alone had allowed his hard on to go down, but all that left was the stress and his heart was racing.

Derek sighed heavily and set his drink down on the countertop, the glass bottle letting out a loud click as it hit the surface. “Stiles,” was all Derek said. It was clearly a warning of sorts, and the alpha started moving towards the younger boy, his pace a determined one.

“You,” he finally blurted. Stiles felt like he was gasping for air. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Derek stopped half way to where Stiles was. He seemed pleased. “Me.”

“I- -” Stiles took a deep breath, making the decision to at least be honest in this little bit. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about you. Like. A lot.”

Derek’s lips actually tipped up into a smile. “Okay.”

Stiles didn’t know what to make of that. “Okay?”

“And for the other question I asked?”

“Other-”

“Do you still need time?”

Stiles looked at the alpha like he was crazy, having trouble following the conversation now. “Uh… No-oo? I’m pretty sure I think about you... all the time.”

He wasn’t sure if that was really the right answer, but Derek seemed to nearly glow. Well, his eyes actually did.

“One last question,” the alpha hummed.

“Yeah?”

“Have you been leaving your window unlocked like I asked?”

“It’s been wide open,” Stiles breathed.

“Good,” Derek nodded, still smiling.

Stiles had to admit that if he wasn’t totally in lust with this wolf, he would be creeped out. Okay, he was still creeped out, but if he was right about where he thought this conversation was going…

It couldn’t be possible, could it? He asked himself.

The younger boy barely managed to muffle a whimper as his dick twitched in his pants again, coming back to life the longer he thought about the possibility of Derek actually doing the things he had been dreaming of.

“Can I go then?” he asked, his voice strained. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible and deal with his hard on just in case he was completely out of his mind. He probably was but that didn’t change the fact that he was incredibly turned on and wanted to fuck himself on his fingers to the thought of Derek doing it himself.

He struggled to breathe normally. The guy was standing right there as he fantasized about him, the alpha watched him closely, his eyes still glowing, and Stiles was freaking out.

Derek finally nodded again. “Yeah, but I’ll see you soon Stiles.”

It sounded like a promise.

Oh God. Stiles rushed out of the loft like he was being chased and even after he reached the relative safety of his jeep his hands were still shaking hard enough that he had to try three times to get the key in the ignition.

As he drove home, he pressed the heel of his hand down between his legs, a whine escaping his throat.

“I can’t believe I did that,” he berated himself. “I can’t believe I just told him to his face that I had been thinking about him.”

Stiles pressed harder on his cock, wincing at the slight pain the drag of his jeans caused, but didn’t move his hand away.

“And what if he actually- -” Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to speak the words.

And yet he wanted it so desperately. He wanted Derek to fuck him, to hold him down and make him scream and beg and cum and beg again for more.

Stiles wanted… everything.

He wanted Derek.

And now it seemed like he just might get him.

By the time he got home his cock was harder than it had ever been, and he stumbled upstairs to his room as quickly as he could. Flopping less than gracefully onto the bed, he tore at his clothes. Stiles had his shirt over his head and thrown aside before he was frantically pulling at the snap of his jeans and yanking the zipper down so he could shove the material passed his hips and off completely.

His only saving grace at that point was that he had somehow managed to also kick off his shoes and socks so he didn’t have to wait any longer.

He rolled flat onto his back and wrapped his fingers around his length so he could pump up and down at a rapid pace, far quicker than he usually liked.

Stiles groaned in relief though, a long moan escaping his lips as he drew his legs up closer to his body, the bottoms of his feet sliding against his sheets, and spread them wide. He kept his hand working but the quick pace eventually plateaued and tapered off into a slower one so he could reach out with his other hand and find the lube in his bedside drawer.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled then, stopping the pump of his hand entirely to open the cap of the lube and spread the slick liquid onto his fingers.

Contorting slightly then, he reached down passed his aching cock, and let his fingers delve between his cheeks and press against his hole. The pucker of muscle fluttered slightly in anticipation as Stiles swirled the slick around it, and then he couldn’t wait anymore.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he keened again.

He had pushed two fingers in all the way to the knuckles and curled them up against that perfect, wonderful spot he knew so well now. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut tight for a long moment as he pushed against the spot over and over, and a damp spot formed just below his bellybutton due to his cock blurting out a drop of precum every time he hit it.

Stiles was panting hard, heat rolling over him in waves, but he forced himself to pull back a bit and actually stretch himself. And he was glad he did. The stretch, more than anything, felt absolutely perfect.

“Derek,” he whined then.

Derek would be big, he knew, so much bigger than two fingers and stretching him so much wider. And Stiles drove in a third finger, shoving the digit in next to the others before slamming all three back against his prostate and letting out a loud shout.

Vaguely, he was glad his dad had taken the gave yard shift that night, because Stiles knew he would be making a whole lot more noise than that if he kept up with the thoughts of Derek and it would have been entirely too embarrassing to explain _that_ to his dad.

He arched his back a bit and drove down onto his fingers as he wrapped his other hand back around his neglected cock.

Stiles pulled on it lazily then, moaning low, and turned his eyes towards the window. It was just as he had left it before going to the meeting, and just as he had told Derek it would be. Wide open.

And he just hoped- - hell, he _prayed_ \- - that Derek would climb through and find him like that, spread out and wanton and needing so much more than his own hands.

But before long he was covering his chest in cum and whining into the empty air of his room.

Stiles couldn’t blame himself really, because he had been hard the entire way home, but he still had thought that maybe Derek _would have_ come through his window before he had gotten so far as to cum all over himself, but that hadn’t happened. He could have been wrong about all the signs, he supposed, but he wished he hadn’t been.

Disappointed and only partially satisfied, Stiles cleaned the mess he had made on himself and then the one on the floor which had been created by throwing his clothes so haphazardly all over the room when he had first arrived. He also took the time to pull on a pair of tight black boxer briefs, leaving at least the one mess behind on his- - well, his behind- -before slowly making his way into the bathroom to wash his hands.

He took his time, walking at an easy pace and going about cleaning some of the rest of his room too, his eyes sliding every once and a while to the clock set up on his desk. The minutes passed and yet still he was alone.

Derek hadn’t come.

Sighing heavily, Stiles flicked the light switch down and welcomed the darkness that enveloped the room.

He had waited as long as he could, and his eyes were already drooping as he crawled into bed and curled around his pillow like he did every night.

Usually, he knew, it could take hours for him to fall asleep after getting so riled up like he had been, but he was starting to feel an overwhelming need to do so. And it didn’t help that the depression he was feeling at Derek’s rejection after having so much hope was pulling him down too.

At the very least, Stiles continued to hope he would have Derek in his dreams.

He fell asleep facing his still open window.

*          *          *

Derek growled in agitation.

“Am I keeping you from something?” Chris Argent asked abruptly.

Derek looked at the older man, he seemed none-too-pleased to be in this situation either, and yet he was taking a sick pleasure in pushing Derek’s buttons. Everyone appeared to.

The alpha answered honestly, in any case.

“Yes. You are.”

The man smiled, though the gesture was one of mocking interest. “Oh? And what am I preventing you from doing?”

Derek glared at the man. “Let’s pretend for one minute that you didn’t just come into my house uninvited and unannounced, and consider whether what you interrupted is any of your business.”

Chris waited, the smirk still planted on his face. Derek fumed.

“It’s not,” he finally growled.

“Hm,” Chris hummed, his eyebrows arching up and then down in a quick flick. “Then I don’t really care. I came here to ask-”

“Yeah, well, I don’t really care what you came here for,” Derek sneered. “I want you out of my apartment.”

“Oh, but I think you want to hear what I have to say.”

Derek stared at the man, his jaw clenching despite the fact that he felt his teeth elongating and his nails curving into claws.

He wanted nothing more than to rip into Chris Argent and leave him bleeding on the kitchen floor, but Derek knew he couldn’t do such a thing without consequence dealt out by the entire Argent family.

Chris smiled yet again, knowing exactly what power he held.

“Right, what I was saying. I want to know what kind of control you have over Scott.”

“Control?”

“Let me rephrase that,” Chris said more seriously. “Why have you lost control over him?”

Derek’s gut felt like it was full of ice. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been watching you,” the older man stated, “and your little pack. Scott doesn’t seem to be quite as… enthralled by you as the others.”

“So?”

“You’re the alpha aren’t you, Derek?”

Derek growled. “Yes.”

“Then why doesn’t Scott listen to you?”

“He’s-” Derek stopped then.

He didn’t want to be having this conversation. He knew exactly why Scott was so different from the others, but didn’t quite care to share that fact with an Argent. And for that matter, Derek didn’t really care to share anything at all with an Argent. He had been planning on following Stiles home and claiming what was his when the older man had simply walked in like he had the right to.

He had wasted enough time arguing with the hunter.

“Derek?” Chris prompted, obviously getting irritated at not being answered.

“None of your business,” he finally finished. “Just like the other business I have which I am going to take care of right now.”

Without another thought, Derek took off running out of the loft, not in the slightest interested whether or not Argent would be there when he got back.

All he was focused on was getting across town, which would probably be faster if he had bothered to grab his keys and driven, but Derek needed to run. He needed to let his wolf have at least that much.

It took him nearly an hour to make it across the city, but he was barely winded as he stepped foot into the Stilinski front yard and loped his way around the back as he had the week before. And just as he had then, he climbed quickly up the side of the house and onto the ledge outside of Stiles’ window.

He was pleased to see that the younger boy had left the window open as he had said, though he was surprised to find the room dark. He frowned, listening for a moment for any movement within the younger boy’s room.

He heard a soft murmur from Stiles, a steady heartbeat, and even breathing.

The boy was asleep.

And when Derek would have moved forward still to wake him, he had to stop.

There was such an overpowering scent of arousal curling out of the window that Derek’s gut clenched and twisted with it as well. It was desperate and needy and…faded.

Derek growled low in his throat at the realization that the scent was too recent to have been from any other night, but that he had wasted so much time talking to Chris Argent and running across town that he had been too late to share in the boy’s pleasure.

He inched forward anyways, and his frown deepened. The arousal was tinged with something else, something sour, and Derek knew it was a wounded sort of smell. One of hurt and disappointment.

His stomach tightened further, and he couldn’t help the way he rushed into the boy’s room, his feet hitting solidly on the carpeted floor.

Despite the darkness in the room, Derek’s eyes glowed and allowed him to see perfectly in the pitch black and spot Stiles laid out on the mattress wearing nothing more than a thin scrap of underwear that Derek wanted desperately to remove.

He also wanted to take away any and all hurt from the boy that was snuffling into his pillow and curling against it at the same time.

Derek growled again, the sound low and possessive, a single word repeating itself in his head. It was one he had been thinking about for weeks, and one that applied only to Stiles.

Stiles was his mate.

And yet the boy was still giving off the scent of hurt.

It had changed though, for a split second when Derek growled, and Stiles shifted slightly on the bed.

“D-rr-k,” he mumbled.

Derek moved then, stepping only a little closer to the bed, and waited.

Stiles tensed after a moment and sucked in a quick breath. His brow furrowed and he squeezed the pillow tighter to his chest before letting go and rolling onto his back. Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes glowed brighter.

The younger boy’s boxer briefs were tented in the front.

“D-Derek,” Stiles said. The word was clear this time and expelled on a breathy pant.

The alpha couldn’t help himself then and crossed the room in two giant steps. Stiles whimpered when the bed dipped at his side, but didn’t wake up. Derek continued to crawl onto the bed regardless and pressed his nose into the curve of the younger boy’s neck. Stiles let out a small breath, his body seeming to lose some of its tension, and Derek smiled.

“Derek,” he mumbled again. Softer.

“I’m here,” Derek finally replied. “Right here.”

He licked at the side of Stiles’ neck, tasting the bit of sweat that had beaded up there, and bit down softly.

Stiles moaned, his head tilting to give Derek more room, and yet the alpha could sense that the boy was still sleeping. He lifted up onto his hands and knees again, lifting one leg and letting it drop back down between Stiles’ knees. And then he moved it forward. Stiles made a soft sound, almost a whimper but more of a gurgle, and spread for him.

Derek hummed his approval and finally reached out to touch, pressing his fingertips to Stiles’ throat just lightly before trailing his hand down over his shoulder, his bare torso, and down to his hip. He slid his palm around to the underside of the younger boy’s thigh and lifted it up and out to give himself more room.

“M… mm,” Stiles groaned weakly, his head turning slowly from side to side as his eyes squeezed more firmly shut and his brow creased. But then he whined and his hips jolted up like a stutter, and his own hands skimmed across the mattress before turning palms down and gripping at the sheets.

Derek’s chest rumbled, the sound curling out of his lips as he dipped down to bring his nose closer to Stiles’ skin again, the boy’s chest rising up as if to meet him. Derek could still smell the bitterness of the younger boy’s hurt though the scent was quickly turning to a warmer one. A headier one. His tongue darted out against the younger boy’s chest to taste it.

“D- Derek…” Stiles breathed. “Please…”

The alpha felt something like a tingling behind his eyes and he knew they were glowing brighter than ever. He lifted his head up to look at the boy and found him to still be sleeping though, and he leaned forward.

Stiles was breathing softly, little pants escaping his parted lips, and Derek pressed his hand back down the boy’s thigh to cup at his rear.

“Stiles,” he murmured. “Wake up.”

The boy huffed, his hips tilting down into Derek’s hand, and his eyelids fluttered.

“That’s it,” Derek smiled, rubbing his palm more firmly against the warm globe of Stiles’ ass. He wanted to slip his fingers beneath the cloth of the boy’s boxers and feel more of him, but he wouldn’t go that far if Stiles wasn’t even conscious. “Wake up,” he repeated a little louder.

“Hmm,” Stiles groaned, the sound high pitched and curious, but Derek could sense the way he was fighting the actual act of waking.

He rolled his eyes, knowing how stubborn the boy could be, and lowered his lips to Stiles’ ear. “I need you to open your eyes for me, Stiles,” he murmured. “Let me see your eyes so I can see the rest of you too. I want to see all of you.”

Stiles stirred, feeling the breath of Derek’s words tickle over his ear, and finally blinked his eyes open. He seemed confused for a moment, but smiled dopily when he caught sight of Derek hovering over him.

“Hi,” he whispered, his voice cracking with the little bit of sleep he had gotten.

“Hi,” Derek said with a smile of his own.

“Oh,” Stiles squeaked when he felt the clench of Derek’s fingers against his ass, and his hand found the alpha’s there before running up his arm and settling on his shoulder. Stiles did the same with his other hand, his fingers curling against Derek’s shirt. His eyes darted all over the wolf’s face and torso, down to where his knee was pressed up between Stiles’ legs and the boy sighed almost happily. “You feel so real this time,” he purred softly.

Derek frowned. “Real?”

Stiles didn’t say any more, ignoring his question completely to pull him down and seal their lips together. Derek’s muscles were rigid for a moment before he let himself melt into the touch of his mate. He slid his free arm beneath the curve of Stiles’ back and pulled the boy close as he settled down on top of him, planting his other knee between the boy’s legs with the other, and licked at the seam of his lips. Stiles whined softly and opened to him, licking back and letting Derek in.

Their bodies moved together as Stiles lifted both legs to wrap around the wolf’s hips and ground up against him, moaning loudly between them. Derek simply continued to nip at the younger boy’s lips, slotting their mouths together and dipping his tongue in to taste his mate as he rolled his hips against Stiles at the same time.

It was perfect…except for that one word that had replaced the other.

He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell that meant.

So he pulled back, sucking in a heavy breath as he did. Stiles didn’t seem to mind though, trailing his lips along Derek’s jaw and down to his neck where he licked and sucked a dark bruise. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds, Derek’s body healing the mark faster than it could be made, but still, the brief sight of it made Stiles hum happily.

Derek looked down at the boy though, and tried to ignore the intensely uncomfortable tightness of his jeans. His dick had been hard since the moment he smelled Stiles’ arousal, but he had to be clear with the boy before he went any farther.

“What did you mean?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Stiles whined a bit as he pumped his hips up against Derek, seeking so much more friction than the alpha was allowing.

“You said I felt real,” Derek explained anyways…and now that he thought about the boy’s words… “What did you mean by this time?”

Stiles smiled and he nuzzled into the bigger man’s neck. “’S the best,” he murmured. “Best dream I’ve ever had.”

Derek felt like someone had poured water over his head. “Wh-”

Stiles nuzzled against him, laying a soft kiss to the base of Derek’s throat, and tried to lift his hips again. The alpha pushed him down with a firm hand.

“Stiles,” he tried.

The younger boy didn’t seem to hear him though. “You should be fucking me now,” he whispered against Derek’s neck. “Why aren’t we doing that yet? Usually happens a lot sooner.” Derek’s eyes widened as he looked down at the boy writhing below him, and Stiles groaned when he couldn’t get out of Derek’s hold on his hips. He bit down on the bigger man’s collarbone and whined. “You always fuck me so good Derek, come on. Please.”

“Always, Stiles what are…Do you dream about me every night?”

“Yes,” Stiles hissed. “And don’t ruin it tonight. I want it so bad, Derek. Want you.”

The younger boy curled his fingers around the bunches of Derek’s shirt he had been grasping at, and tugged. Derek couldn’t do anything but watch stupidly as Stiles pulled his shirt over his head until the sleeves were caught around his wrists and the rest of the material was pooled on the smaller boy’s smooth stomach. And then Stiles was yanking weakly at Derek’s hands, trying to dislodge them from his hips so he could both get the shirt fully removed, and start grinding up against the alpha again.

Derek snapped back into himself though, and in less than a second he had his hands wrapped around Stiles’ wrists, and he was pinning the younger boy’s hands above their heads, his shirt sliding off the bed to the floor.

“Stop it,” he barked.

Stiles smiled though, and lifted his hips.

Derek groaned at the friction between them, but lifted up onto his knees so there was at least a foot of space between them. Stiles pouted.

“Derek,” the smaller boy whined. “Please.”

“No,” Derek huffed. “Not until you _really_ open your eyes and realize that this isn’t a dream.”

“How could it not be,” Stiles asked, slumping down onto the mattress after struggling against Derek’s hold and losing, even his legs slid away from the circle they had made around Derek’s hips. “I waited up for you. You didn’t come. But then, you didn’t have to. Not when I can dream about you like this. Well, not like this cause usually you’re already inside me, but- - wait… I shouldn’t be able to remember all that stuff in my dreams.”

Derek just stared at him.

Stiles’ eyes were wide as he stared up at him, just processing. It wasn’t long before he tensed, the change minute but enough for Derek to feel it. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Um. So, let me get this straight. You’re real.”

Derek nodded.

“This isn’t a dream.”

Derek shook his head this time.

“And,” Stiles continued slowly, “you’re in my room, on- - on top of me because…because why?”

“Why do you think?” Derek asked.

He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat jump wildly, rabbiting almost out of his chest by the sound of it. He frowned, and leaned closer again, still keeping his hold on Stiles’ wrists, but letting his hips settle over the younger boy’s again. Derek nosed under his chin and found hints of fear and arousal and confusion and embarrassment and a lot of other emotions there.

“Why do you think I’m here Stiles,” he asked again.

“Y-you tell me?” the boy stuttered.

Derek continued to nuzzle against the smaller boy’s skin and breathe him in. “I’m here,” he started as his tongue darted out to taste again and Stiles gasped, his hips jolting up and his head tilting to give Derek better access. “Because,” Derek continued and scraped his teeth along the corded muscles of the younger boy’s neck all the way to his jaw where he nipped lightly. Stiles whined, squeezing his eyes shut, and twisted his wrists in Derek’s grasp, straining. “You’re mine,” the older man finally stated, dipping back down to latch onto Stiles’ neck and suck a bruise there like the younger boy had tried to do to him.

Stiles whimpered, a small cry falling from his lips as Derek licked and sucked at the spot, and arched beneath him. The alpha loved the sounds he could pull from his mate, but he leaned back and looked down at the boy again. Stiles was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his head was still tilted to the side. Derek could easily see the mark he had left on the boy, and he was proud of it, but Stiles still hadn’t responded.

“Stiles,” he murmured and the younger boy blinked his eyes open though he still didn’t look at the alpha.

“What- -” Stiles swallowed thickly, panting. “What does that even mean? I’m yours? What do you mean?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red when Stiles finally looked at him, his brown eyes shining as well despite the darkness and Derek staring back. His pupils were dilated with need. The alpha in the older man just wanted to show Stiles what he meant by taking it. Taking everything. But he knew that it couldn’t be like that. Not with Stiles. He pulled in a heavy breath, trying to calm his instincts before he went on.

“Stiles,” he started again, letting his hold on the boy’s wrists go lax. He moved his hands to Stiles’ face instead, cupping at his cheeks and trying to sooth the smaller boy. “It means… it means that you’re my mate.”

Derek could hear the stumble of Stiles’ heart, the skipped beat, and the intake of breath that happened at the same time. He wanted to kiss the smaller boy, take away the sudden increase of fear and confusion that curled into his nose. The scents were strong, but Derek knew he had to let his words sink in, and when they did he would either be accepted or not.

“Mate,” Stiles repeated slowly. “As in…as in, I-I… Derek.”

The alpha heard the underlying plea behind the calling of his name, and he quickly leaned down to press his lips to Stiles’. The boy made a soft sound, high pitched and scared, but Derek didn’t move besides the slide of their mouths together. Stiles lifted his arms away from where Derek had left them above their heads and let them drop on Derek’s shoulders again, his hold tight.

Eventually though, Derek pulled away, only leaving their foreheads together rather than their mouths, his hands smoothing their way down Stiles’ chest to rest on his hips again. “As in mated for life,” he explained as he breathed out. “As in you are the only person I want to be with right now, and you will be the only person I will _ever_ want to be with.”

“Ever?” Stiles squeaked.

Derek laughed softly, and he nodded. “Yeah. Ever.”

“But…I- -”

“You have a choice,” Derek explained quickly, “especially as a human. For wolves it is more likely for the choice to be a positive one, but even then it is up to both mates to accept one another for it to work.”

“So, I what?” Stiles asked. “I just choose you? Like a freaking Pokémon or something?”

Derek wanted to laugh and howl in frustration at the same time. “No, this is not like some stupid game. This is real life and we are mates. If you don’t choose to be with me, if you don’t accept the bond, then that’s it. I won’t force it on you, and I won’t bring it up again. The bond will still be there for a time, particularly because you are so young and at the peak age of mating, but eventually it will fade.”

“Does that mean you won’t want me anymore? I-I mean, not that I’m implying you want me now. It’s just that, well, you are still in my bed…”

“I want you,” Derek growled.

Stiles’ eyes flickered up to the alpha’s, and his heartbeat grew faster again.

“O- um, okay. But, you were saying that could fade though? Like, if you ignored it, you wouldn’t want me anymore?”

“No. I would still want you. I will always want you. But if you don’t want me… the bond we could make would fade, though the potential to be mates would not. You will always be my mate and I will always be yours, but if the bond is absent, you are free to choose who you want.”

“What is the bond?”

Derek was pleased that Stiles was so curious rather than simply saying no outright. He smiled. “It’s… I will claim you as my mate and it will connect us in a way deeper than sex ever could. We would be able to feel when one another is hurt or happy or just…near. It is a bond of the souls.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispered. “A-and you’re sure it’s with me? You’re sure I’m your mate?”

“Yes,” Derek replied immediately, and nosed closer to the younger boy’s neck again. “I can smell it on you, I can feel it. You are the only one I want, Stiles. You are my mate. You might not feel it because you’re human, but… I do. I feel it even as far away as my loft across town. I feel it no matter how far away I am from you.”

Stiles thought of the pull he had felt towards the alpha since the very first time he had met him, the way he had wanted to be closer to him despite the obvious danger that choice might have presented at the time. He thought of all the dreams he had had, all the times he had lusted after this werewolf and wanted nothing more than to be with him. He felt it, alright. He was just having trouble wrapping his head around it all.

“And if we bond?”

“Then its forever,” Derek purred. “For both of us.”

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s sides, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. “F-forever… Um… I- - Derek I think- - I think you need to get off me for a minute.”

Derek frowned, pulling back only a few inches. “Are you sure?”

The smaller boy squeezed his eyes shut tight, his breathing going shallow and rapid. He nodded fast, his hands pressing against Derek’s chest weakly, tremors rocking him. “Please. Just… Just for a minute.”

Derek sat back on his calves immediately but wrapped his hands around Stiles’ ankles, needing to stay connected. Stiles sat up too, scooting back against the headboard but letting his legs stretch out so Derek could keep his hold on him. Stiles didn’t want that connection to break either; he just needed to calm down. His breathing was still coming in fast and nearly desperate as he yanked his pillow into his lap and clutched it close to his chest. Stiles buried his face in the material and forced himself to take in one breath at a time, slower and slower. Derek just watched him, waiting.

“Forever,” Stiles finally mumbled again, lifting his head.

His face was flushed, the colour fading only as it reached the bottom of his collarbones and Derek could smell the anxiety leaking off of him.

“Forever,” Derek confirmed quietly.

Stiles’ eyes flickered up to Derek’s then, and he let out a quick burst of breath. “I’m seventeen,” he whispered, and Derek flinched slightly. “Seventeen, Derek, and I… I haven’t thought about forever in a long time. Not since- -”

“Since when?”

Stiles curled in on himself a little, making himself smaller. “Since my mom. My concept of forever ended with her but… you’re… you’re offering me another one?”

“Do you not want it?” Derek asked, forcing himself to stay calm despite feeling anything but.

“I- -” Stiles shook his head. “That’s not what I said.”

“What did you say then?” Derek nearly barked. He took a breath. “What are you trying to say here?”

The younger boy hugged the pillow closer to his chest, his knuckles going white. “I just… when mom died I thought- - I thought there wasn’t really any forever for anyone. It was just a- a ruse or something. Something people made up to make themselves feel better about divorce and dying and all the shit that takes them away from the people they love. And I’m seventeen, so even if forever were real it would be a long time, Derek. We would have such a long time. And I just keep thinking…”

Derek leaned forward a bit, his eyes flashing red when the boy stopped talking suddenly, and tightened his grip on Stiles’ ankles. “Thinking what Stiles?”

Stiles was quiet for a long minute, his eyes distant and his face showing an array of emotions that Derek could have smelled if he were in fact breathing. Stiles focused again then, looking up into Derek’s eyes, and he bit at his lip before finally, fucking _finally_ , giving an answer.

“Thinking that, with you… it’s actually possible.”

Derek wanted to throw his head back and howl, the wolf in him nearly crazed with a sense of triumph, but he stayed very still. He had to be absolutely sure. “You want it then.”

“I…” Stiles shuddered, Derek’s words more of a declaration than a question, and nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I want it. I want you.”

Derek moved quickly then, releasing his hold on Stiles’ ankles only to shift forward and grip at the boy’s hips instead. Stiles sucked in a surprised breath, but didn’t fight the alpha’s hold when Derek yanked him forward to press their chests together. He had actually thrown the pillow aside just in time and lifted his arms to slide them around the back of Derek’s neck, mostly for staying upright, but also to feel the bigger man close again. And though Derek could still sense the younger boy’s nervousness, Stiles tilted his head to the side and tucked his face against Derek’s chest.

It was a sign of submission and whether Stiles realized that fact or not, he had just shown Derek exactly what his wolf needed.  The alpha dipped down and nipped lightly at the skin of Stiles’ neck, growling low in his throat as he did so, and sighed with pleasure at the way Stiles relaxed against him.

“D-Derek,” he whispered.

“You’re mine now,” Derek stated, nuzzling against the smaller boy. “ _Mine._ ”

Stiles panted out heavy breaths and strained against Derek, pushing closer to him. He needed to be closer. He nodded. “Yours.”

Derek’s lips curled into a smile and he yipped happily before sliding his hands down to cup at Stiles’ ass and haul the younger boy up onto his lap. Stiles went easily, squeaking in surprise but letting his knees fall to either side of Derek’s hips and settling onto the alpha’s thighs.

“Please,” he breathed.

And Derek’s lips crashed against Stiles’. The younger boy gasped, his fingers finding purchase in the long strands of Derek’s hair beneath his hands and pulling hard. Derek growled, his hips rolling forward as he held Stiles still above him, and he bit playfully at the younger boy’s lips. Stiles jolted at the sharp pain, and moaned into the alpha’s mouth.

They were both still hard, their dicks grinding together through Stiles’ briefs and Derek’s jeans. It was constricted, and there was a bite of the fabric against Stiles’ inner thighs. Stiles frowned. Yes, what was happening was far better than any dream he could have ever created, but he at least wanted to feel Derek against him without the barrier of clothes. Especially since he now …belonged to the werewolf. His alpha.

Stiles shivered at that thought, his hips twitching with the need to move but being unable to with how tight Derek’s hold on him was.

He pulled back, panting, and licked his lips. He could taste Derek there, and his eyelids fluttered opened and closed for a moment. “Please,” he said again.

Derek took in the red shine of Stiles’ lips, the quick darting of the younger boy’s tongue against them, and his chest rumbled. “Please what?”

Stiles whimpered softly, tightening his grip in the alpha’s hair before letting go and pushing back farther. His cheeks flushed as he risked a glance up at Derek through his eyelashes, his hands travelling down and down the bigger man’s bare chest. He stopped when he reached Derek’s belt buckle, gripping the metal and leather hard to steady himself, and he ducked his head down as he whispered out his request.

“Please fuck me, Derek. _Please._ ”

Derek went completely still beneath him and Stiles found more words than necessary tumbling from his lips.

“I-I’ve dreamt about it so many times, wanted you so bad for so, _so_ long… Derek,” the saying of the alpha’s name came on a desperate whisper. “Please. I’m yours now. So… take me.”

And then Stiles let out a yelp of shock, his vision spinning with the rest of him as he was dumped from the werewolf’s lap and shoved face first into the mattress. Stiles turned his head to the side and sucked in a gasp as his fingers curled into fists to grip at the sheets. His heart was racing like he had taken too much Adderall, and sweat was already beading up on his skin, but Stiles was able to lift his hips up before Derek had to lift them for him.

“Yes,” he breathed, tilting his ass up and presenting it to Derek. To his mate. “Please, please fuck me.”

Derek draped himself over the younger boy’s back and his fingers curled into the elastic of Stiles’ briefs. He ran his tongue up the column of Stiles’ neck and laughed softly against the shell of his ear. “Always so eager,” he hummed.

Stiles nodded, finding no use in denying that fact, and twisted enough that he could smash their lips together. Derek didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his teeth sharpening as he used them to nip at the younger boy’s lips. The muscles in his forearms jumped by only a fraction of an inch as he pressed forward a little more, needing to taste more of his mate, and a sharp noise tore through the room.

Derek was surprised when he sat back and pulled the tattered remains of Stiles’ black briefs with him. Stiles had gasped, but the sound was quickly followed by a moan. And despite Derek’s suspicion that Stiles was going to berate him for ripping his underwear apart and throwing the ruined material off the side of the bed Derek didn’t get berated at all. Instead, when he looked back at the younger man, Stiles was shifting on the bed to spread his knees wider and curving his spine to tilt his ass up a little higher.

Derek growled, the sound a deep hum emanating from his chest, and felt his cock harden even more at the sight of his mate offering himself up so beautifully. He could see all of Stiles, his slender length bobbing between his legs framed by nearly smooth, tightly hanging balls. And he could smell the boy’s arousal. It was making him nearly crazy, all of it, but what really got him was the shine of slick between the younger boy’s cheeks covering the tight pucker of muscle at his hole. Derek’s gaze jerked up to Stiles’, the boy’s head tilted to the side so he could watch the alpha’s reaction to his movements, and his lips parted to let another growl tumble from his throat.

“You’re wet for me?”

Stiles blushed more fiercely than before, the colour darkening across his cheekbones and down over his shoulders, but he smiled shyly at Derek and shrugged.

“I got an early start before you showed up,” he nearly whispered. Derek could catch the tone of nervousness in his voice, his words tentative and soft, but Stiles was still smiling as he continued. “And I like a lot of lube.”

Derek could smell the slight bite of chemicals then, recognizing it, and he shook his head to clear it. He had let his mind slip to the idea of Stiles being his omega, of him being a werewolf that could actually produce that slick naturally. But Derek had to remind himself that Stiles was still human. It didn’t change the fact that Derek was ridiculously pleased with the sight, though, and he lifted his hands to the boy’s ass and pulled the cheeks open just a little wider.

Stiles made a soft sound, his brows tilting up, and he rocked back into Derek’s touch. The alpha hummed in appreciation.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he growled low in his throat. Derek let his thumb dip into the slick coating his mate then, and swirled it around his rim. Stiles whimpered as his muscles clenched at the touch, and Derek felt his teeth sharpen against his lips. “So fucking perfect.”

“C’mon,” Stiles gasped. “Please, Derek, c’mon. More.”

Derek’s eyes tingled with the glow of them and he gave his mate what he wanted, gathering a bit more of the lube before pushing his thumb past the barrier of muscles and sinking slowly into Stiles’ wet heat. The younger boy tensed for a moment, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Derek’s thumb before giving way and letting the entire digit in. Stiles moaned into the sheets and wiggled his hips to feel the slight stretch.

It wasn’t more than he had ever taken of his own fingers, not even close to how much he had taken maybe an hour before, but Stiles could feel the difference. This wasn’t his own fingers; it wasn’t him alone in his room trying to get off. It was his _mate_ , and Derek’s fingers were bigger by default as the man was probably twice his size in muscle alone. Just one of his fingers inside Stiles felt incredible.

“More,” he whined without thinking. “Need more.”

Derek’s soft chuckle behind him made Stiles’ eyes flutter open. He looked at the bigger man over his shoulder just as Derek started twisting his thumb and pushing and pulling it back and forth. Stiles shuddered, rocking towards him.

“You keep asking for more like that,” Derek hummed darkly, “and I won’t be able to control myself long enough to stretch you out properly.”

Stiles bit at his lip but kept his eyes on Derek. “Don’t… Don’t need to stretch me. I did that earlier, remember?”

Derek smiled, his teeth showing as he bent forward and pressed his crotch against the backside of Stiles’ thigh. The younger boy could feel Derek’s hard length behind the scratch of jeans, and pressed against him.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed.

“I don’t think you did enough,” Derek hummed darkly.

The hard line of Derek’s cock against him was definitely much more than Stiles had imagined. And it wasn’t like he had dreamed up a pencil-dicked Derek, but… Derek felt huge compared to what he had been picturing in his mind for years. “Oh my god,” he said again.

Derek nipped softly at Stiles’ ear and pressed a firm kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Hey,” he whispered, “it’s okay. I’ll take care of you Stiles. I won’t hurt you.”

Stiles nodded immediately, but realized he was shaking. “I know,” he rasped out. “I know. So, come on. Keep going. Get me ready.”

Another rumble tore through Derek’s chest and Stiles could feel it against his back. It comforted him, the familiarity of it, and he felt his muscles relax a bit. Derek pulled away though, his hands disappearing from Stiles’ body, and the younger boy would have protested if he hadn’t heard the snap of Derek’s jeans come undone. The sound was followed by the pulling of a zipper. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from twisting his neck at an awkward angle to get a look at what the alpha was doing, and wasn’t disappointed when he caught the way Derek was pushing his jeans down over his hips. It all seemed to happen too quickly for Stiles’ liking, he had imagined moments like that going in slow motion or something, but was finally able to see every part of Derek like the alpha had already seen of him.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes away either. Derek’s dick looked heavy between his thighs, swollen and flushed red at the tip. The length was definitely a little more than Stiles had imagined, and the width around, but he knew he could take it- he wanted to take it so badly. It was fucking gorgeous.

Derek smirked, his eyes flashing. “Thank you.”

“Oh,” Stiles murmured. He hadn’t realized he was talking out loud. He wanted to burrow under the pillows a bit in embarrassment, but he gave a soft, “Y-you’re welcome.”

And then Derek’s hands were on him again, not where the younger boy wanted them most but, he would take what he could get. The bigger man’s hands pressed into his shoulder blades, pushing Stiles back down against the mattress, and kneaded into his still tense muscles. They were moving all over his back and then his sides as Derek laid himself over Stiles so his chest was fully covering the younger boy’s back.

 “I can hear your heart,” he hummed.

Stiles knew the alpha meant he could hear it beating too fast against Stiles’ chest. He could practically hear it himself with all the blood rushing through his ears. But he tried to breathe. Tried to calm himself down.

“Sorry,” he whispered back. “Sorry. Just nervous ya know? You’re, like, literally making my dreams come true here. Do you realize that? And this is so much better, even if you aren’t actually-” Stiles coughed timidly, feeling his cheeks go red yet again, “um… even if you aren’t actually inside me yet. Just- just knowing that this is real… Fuck, it’s so much better.”

Derek let a little more of his weight settle on the smaller boy and Stiles’ knees slid against the sheets to widen by a fraction, but the boy didn’t complain. His eyes closed though, his fingers curling into the sheets and not letting go as he sucked in a breath and his heart beat stuttered into a smoother tempo. Derek growled low in his throat, loving the way Stiles’ body was giving in to him with submission even when the boy didn’t know it, just as it had with the baring of his throat every time Derek’s teeth were in range to bite and mark him.

He let a hand curve around the smaller boy until it was around his front, his arm bracketing Stiles to his chest, and Derek bit lightly at his shoulder. “Stiles,” he purred, “shut up.”

Stiles whimpered slightly but nodded and relaxed further beneath his alpha. “Sorry,” he muttered again, quitter than before.

“Shh,” Derek hushed him and pressed his lips along the line of Stiles’ throat. He slid a had along the mattress as he nipped playfully at the lobe of Stiles’ ear too, and reached until his hand was under the pillow and his fingers could curl around the little bottle he knew would be there. “Stop being sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Except maybe keeping lube under your pillow,” he hummed as he snapped open the lid.  

“I was feeling kind of desperate,” Stiles huffed, his shyness dissolving into defensiveness. “You were kind of running late after getting my hopes up, you know?”

Derek’s chest vibrated with a low, heavy growl. “Believe me; I wanted to be here sooner. But seeing you desperate… It would be worth the wait.”

Stiles started to reply with something snarky, but the words died in his throat when he felt Derek pushing into him again. And this time it was more than one finger and the digits were coated in the slick of lube. Stiles groaned and felt his eyes rolling towards the back of his skull. The fingers inside him worked back and forth, twisting and scissoring open as they went. And Stiles was in heaven.

“Yes,” he hissed, his fingers curling so tightly in the sheets that he heard a knuckle crack. His thighs were already trembling, his cock leaking precum onto the mattress, and Stiles moaned, “Fuck.”

Derek didn’t comment, only keeping his fingers moving inside the smaller boy, and started a wet trail of kisses down Stiles’ back. He paid special attention to the curve of the boy’s lower spine, his tongue dipping into the dimples on either side of it, and then he went lower still. His teeth scraped along the rise of Stiles’ ass as he slid in a third finger alongside the other two, and the younger boy gave a gurgled sound at that and rocked back against the alpha’s hand.

The action made Derek push a little harder, his fingers curling and sliding roughly over a solid little thing, and Stiles yelped. The ring of muscles around Derek’s fingers tightened impossibly, and Stiles let out another sharp sound as the alpha pushed against the spot again and again.

Stiles jerked, his knees sliding a little closer together on the bed as his body went taut, and his hand shot down between his legs to wrap around himself. The jolts of pleasure from Derek’s fingers working his prostate over were making his cock twitch and his balls tighten. He knew he would cum if his alpha didn’t stop, but he couldn’t get the words out with all the other noises he was letting tumble from his lips instead. He tried though.

“D- ah! Derek! Gon- gonna- - _fuck_!”

Stiles whined, feeling a fourth finger pressing against his rim and sliding inside to work with the others against the spot Derek couldn’t seem to leave alone now that he had found it. And Stiles was quickly shaking apart at the attention, but it wasn’t until he felt the sharp sting of teeth clamping down over his hip that he fell apart completely.

He cried out as his cock jerked in his hand, cum splattering against the sheets below him, and his entire body shook. Before he could even recover though, his hand working tightly against his cock to pull himself completely off, Stiles felt suddenly empty and whimpered brokenly at the loss.

“Derek?” he gasped, sucking in heavy breaths as he twisted around to see the alpha behind him.

“Shh,” Derek shushed him again, the sound close to Stiles’ ear. The alpha was draped over the smaller boy’s back, their skin sticking together as Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and held him close. “I’m right here.”

Stiles swallowed thickly, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth, and nodded. “Don’t stop,” he panted. “Please don’t stop Derek. I want to feel you. All of you. Please.”

Derek laughed softly, pressing his lips and tongue to Stiles’ neck. “I’m nowhere near finished with you yet, Stiles.”

Stiles wanted to reply, wanted to say something snarky and yet entirely endearing about how good his alpha was making him feel, but before he could Derek was moving against him. Stiles’ eyes widened at the feel of it, the blunt tip of Derek’s cock pressing against his ass. It was slick and far thicker than the fingers Stiles had been treated to just moments before, and he was only given a moment to appreciate it all before Derek was pushing in, the slide of the bigger man’s cock causing Stiles to cry out yet again.

The stretch was almost too much to handle and Stiles would have collapsed back onto the bed if Derek wasn’t still holding him firmly back against his chest, and still Derek kept moving. His cock was filling Stiles completely as the younger boy trembled beneath him, stretching his body more and more until finally everything stopped. Well, Stiles was still gasping, each intake of breath feeling more broken than the last and he felt a little dizzy, his body still thrumming with the burning stretch and aching. But Derek was fully inside of him.

And Stiles felt ready to combust with how incredible that fact alone was.

“Derek,” he wheezed. “Oh my god, _Derek_.”

“Try to relax,” the alpha rumbled gruffly. “I won’t move ‘till you’re ready.”

Stiles whimpered high in his throat, but nodded and tried to do as Derek wanted despite feeling like that might be impossible. It took a while for Stiles to realize that the shaking in his thighs had stopped and that Derek’s hands were running up and down his sides to sooth him, the alpha’s hold having loosened enough to set him back down on the mattress. Derek was humming soft words to him too, but Stiles had his face pressed into the pillow beneath him and he was still trying his best to bring his breathing back to normal. He turned his head though, sucking in fresh air and blinking his eyes open.

“Are you okay?” Derek hummed when he caught sight of the younger boy’s glance.

Stiles let out a heavy puff of air and stayed quiet for another minute just to take stock of how he was actually feeling. His head was clearer now that he had taken the time to calm down. Stiles knew he had been a bit back and forth, scared of the immensity of the situation and frantic to feel more of Derek against him, and all within the short time Derek had arrived. But he felt good now, calmer. His lungs were working at a slower rate, as was his heart, and the burning in his ass had faded to something far more pleasant. He could actually appreciate the fullness of having Derek buried so deeply inside of him, and Stiles couldn’t help but wiggle his hips just to feel the alpha’s cock shift a bit inside him.

“Yeah,” he gasped at the same time Derek sucked in a breath and pressed more weight against his back. “Yeah, I’m better than okay. And you’re fucking huge, you know that?” Stiles stated accusingly.

Derek laughed quietly, the sound a little shaky, and his lips skimmed the back of Stiles’ neck before he pressed a kiss behind the younger boy’s ear. “We don’t have to do this if it’s uncomfortable.”

“No,” Stiles agreed, “but I want to. And it’s not really uncomfortable anymore, I just needed some time to adjust with this being my first time and all and you being a well-endowed werewolf.”

“Stiles,” Derek hummed almost apologetically, and the younger boy twisted as much as he could to look the wolf in the face.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Derek, when you already have your dick shoved up my ass.” The alpha looked surprised, but Stiles continued. “I already told you I accepted you, accepted the fact that I’m your mate and that I _want_ this with you. You said you had to claim me to bond with me. So do it, Derek, claim me.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red, the colour bleeding into his irises and staying there as the alpha stared down at Stiles. His mate. The boy had no idea how important those words were for Derek to hear, but now that they had been said, Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. He could already feel his teeth elongating again, his nails curving into sharp claws, and Derek couldn’t stop the way his hips rolled forward against Stiles.

The younger boy moaned softly though, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he slumped down on his pillows yet again. “Mm,” he hummed quietly, “that felt nice.”

A laugh bubbled out of Derek’s lips even as his eyes glowed brighter, his fingertips pressing more firmly into Stiles’ chest and hip. He held the boy tight against his chest and shuffled his knees to be closer still. “I- - Stiles, I could lose control.”

“You’re my mate,” Stiles murmured as he rocked his hips back against Derek, reveling in the feel of it though his ass was starting to ache slightly with being filled and stretched but nothing else. “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Derek groaned then, his instincts taking over and his hips drawing back before snapping forward. Stiles lurched with the force of it, his eyes snapping wide open and a yelp tearing from his throat. The alpha would have worried but the sound was quickly followed by Stiles moaning, and Derek repeated the motion.

“F-fuck,” Stiles whined. “Do…oh fuck, do that again.”

The alpha squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before scraping his teeth against the skin of Stiles’ shoulder. He could feel his control slipping and Stiles wasn’t helping the situation, but he let himself slip just a little bit more.

His hips rocked back and forth, his spine curling with tension before letting go. Stiles bit his lip and his fingers curled into fists, little breathy sounds escaping his lips as the alpha moved into him at a steady, slow-set pace. It was so good, the ache and burn of it causing jolts of sensation to run through the younger boy’s lower belly and farther down too.

Stiles whimpered as he felt his cock hardening again, and Derek must have smelled the change. The alpha let his arms unravel from Stiles’ body, his hands pushing at the boy rather than pulling, and Stiles found himself weighed down to the mattress as Derek picked up his pace and pumped into him harder.

Stiles moaned, feeling Derek’s hands against his shoulders and the claws that accompanied them just starting to dig in. The stretch of Derek’s dick filling him, dragging in and out of Stiles’ tight heat, was more than enough to have the younger boy panting and dizzy from the pleasure of it. But the fact that Derek had admitted to not being able to control himself, the fact that he still had his hands on Stiles even with the possibility of losing control, had the younger boy flying.

He wanted all of Derek, his alpha, his mate, and Stiles was getting exactly that.

And yet Derek found a way to give him more too.

The alpha was growling close to Stiles’ ear, his hips rocking faster, and his fingers leaving shadows of bruises in their wake as they travelled down the younger boy’s spine. And then Derek was growling _words_ , words that Stiles almost wanted to laugh at because he was S _tiles_ after all, but he couldn’t help but moan instead.

“Want you to be loud for me,” Derek’s words sounded with a low rumble. “Always so fucking loud, but I want you to be loud just for me. Wanna hear you.”

Stiles complied immediately, whining high in his throat as he arched his back to meet Derek’s thrusts. Pleasure sparked through him. “B-be- - I’ll be as l-loud as you want. Just don’t stop,” Stiles gasped.

Derek roared behind him, his hands slamming down onto the mattress at either side of Stiles’ head as the younger boy cried out, and snapped his hips harder and harder into his mate’s pliant heat. Stiles grabbed for the pillows, the bed sheets, anything to hold onto as Derek fucked him, and let every sound Derek was pulling from him tear from his throat.

It all felt like too much. Too much pressure building up, too much shaking in his thighs again when the pleasure pooled in his belly, and too much white space from the sheets. He had been pushed down into the mattress for too long, and Stiles was starting to get a little anxious. He wanted to be able to look up at his alpha as all this happened, as he finally lost his virginity and gained a lifelong mate.

Stiles whimpered, his whole body rocking back and forth with the power of Derek’s thrusts, and twisted his torso around so he could see his alpha moving above him. “Der-Derek,” he sobbed when he felt Derek’s dick rub over his prostate. His hand went between his legs to grab at his own dick again, but he didn’t tug on it. He closed his eyes and took in the feel of Derek moving over that spot again and again. But eventually he opened his eyes, still wanting to look at the man above him. “I want to see you.”

Red eyes flickered down to look at him, Derek still moving so powerfully and wonderfully over Stiles, and blinked. But he didn’t stop.

“I want- -I want to see you, Derek,” he breathed, panting hard. “Will you let me?”

Derek tilted his head (very wolf-like if Stiles said so himself) and stared for a moment longer before his hips finally stuttered to a stop and yanked out completely.

And then Stiles’ world was spinning once again, his ass empty and his limbs flailing a moment before his back hit the mattress and his legs were being spread wide open. Derek didn’t waste any time sliding back into Stiles’ slick entrance, making the boy groan and arch off the mattress, and got back to his previous rhythm.

Stiles choked on air, the new angle causing his eyes to roll back in his skull and even more noises to spill from his lips. He reached up to Derek’s shoulders, felt the muscles working there as his alpha rolled against him, and Stiles opened his eyes wide.

Derek hadn’t been kidding about losing control, Stiles realized. The older man’s face was contorted and transformed into his half-wolf form. Derek had fangs, fur, and even the pointy ears to boot.

Stiles smiled; reaching farther up to run his thumbs over Derek’s raised cheekbones. The alpha snapped at him, his hips fucking in harder, but licked at Stiles’ hands when the boy didn’t pull back. The alpha leaned down over Stiles a moment later, though, and clamped his teeth lightly over the boy’s neck.

“Oh,” Stiles yipped. “Asserting y-your dominance big guy?”

Derek growled, rolling his hips up at the perfect angle to have Stiles going limp beneath him with pleasure, and then the alpha purred at the submission. But still put a little more pressure in his bite and Stiles murmured two small words without thinking:

“Do it.”

There was a brief moment in which Stiles wasn’t even sure the alpha had heard him, but then Derek was moving even faster, his cockhead catching against Stiles’ prostate with every thrust, and his fangs were breaking skin against the boy’s throat.

Stiles mewled, tilting his head back even more to give Derek room, and the alpha sank his teeth in deeper before just holding on. Everything seemed to get ten times better after that, and the younger boy had never felt so good in his life. He felt the claim, the bond fusing them together deeper than their bodies could with Derek buried fully inside Stiles’ heat. And it was fucking fantastic. Stiles’ entire body was tingling, his toes curling and his fingers scraping down Derek’s back as he arched his spine enough to get Derek just that much deeper.

Stiles moaned, his vision blanking out for what felt like hours, and when he came back his belly was wet with cum and Derek had stopped moving above him.

It took a moment for Stiles to figure out that the man had cum too- - and still was. He could feel the little jerks of Derek’s dick moving inside him and spurting out stream after stream of cum. It made Stiles shiver.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

Derek made a sound above him like purring again, and then Stiles felt the alpha’s teeth retracting from his neck. It was a bit sore, but the younger boy didn’t really mind when Derek lapped at the spot with his tongue.

“Thanks,” he murmured when the older man finally stopped and laid a soft kiss to the bite mark.

“Are you okay?” Derek rumbled a moment later.

It was the first time the alpha had spoken after commanding Stiles to do all the noise making, and it set the younger boy at ease. Well, more ease as he already felt like jello for having cum twice with his new mate and once before that. He was exhausted, really, and he told his alpha so.

“Tired.”

Derek nuzzled him, his nose running along the underside of Stiles’ jaw, and kissed the same spot a second later. “It’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “A few minutes?”

The alpha seemed embarrassed as he shifted and propped himself up on his elbows above the younger boy. “I can’t pull out for a few more minutes. My, um- - my knot would tear you if I tried.”

“Knot,” Stiles deadpanned before lifting his head up to look between their bodies. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, really, other than having Derek-freaking-Hale between his spread legs. Like, dream come true wasn’t even coming close to how surreal the entire experience was.

“I’m sorry,” Derek murmured, drawing Stiles out of his thoughts.

The younger boy looked up at the older man and frowned. “Hey,” he snapped, “I’m having a grand fucking time, right now. Don’t go ruining it like that.”

“What?” Derek asked, his nostrils flaring and eyes going red at the way Stiles was reprimanding him. He was genuinely confused though.

Stiles squeezed his thighs around Derek’s waist, and huffed tiredly, not quite hitting the tone of exasperation he had been going for. He slumped against the mattress and rolled his hips in a small motion. Derek and he gasped at the same time.

“I like having you inside me,” Stiles whispered once they were quiet again.

Derek’s eyes were on him in an instant, but he didn’t speak.

Stiles rolled his own eyes before reaching up and drawing the older man down to slot their lips together. Derek went easily, pressing his chest down on the younger boy’s again, and sank down into the comfort that was Stiles.

When they pulled apart, Stiles was smiling once again.

“I like it,” he explained softly. “I like your dick and your knot inside me. It doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts, Derek. You made me feel fucking incredible.”

Derek’s lips slowly curved into a smile of his own, and he wrapped his arms beneath the smaller boy to hold him close. “Mine,” he purred as he nuzzled the boy.

Stiles laughed, but nuzzled right back and wrapped his arms around the bigger man as well. His man. His mate. “Mine too,” he replied.

The alpha chuckled softly and continued to hold on until it was safe to pull out. And then he simply rearranged Stiles in his arms so they could both lie comfortably on their sides, the bigger man spooned closely to the younger boy’s back and his arms protectively around his newly claimed mate. Stiles murmured happily as he pulled his blanket and sheet up around the both of them and settled back against Derek’s chest before sighing in contentment.

His body was warm from sex and his alpha wrapped around him, and he felt all loose and relaxed for the first time in ages. It was heaven.

He twisted enough to press his lips to Derek’s stubbly chin, and his mate caught Stiles’ jaw to hold him there a moment longer for a proper kiss.

“I love you,” Derek hummed when they pulled apart.

Stiles beamed, his heart racing and threatening to jump right out of his chest because he had never had any of this before. He had never had someone want him physically or emotionally. And now he knew why. He was Derek’s. They fit perfectly together because they were mates and Stiles never wanted anything else.

“I love you too sourwolf.”

Derek scoffed and cuffed Stiles playfully on the head. “I didn’t think I’d still be sourwolf to you after all this.”

“Oh,” Stiles cooed. “You’ll always be sourwolf to me. But see; now you’re MY sourwolf. And that’s all that matters.”

Derek laughed against Stiles neck before laying yet another soft kiss to the mark he had left there, and held the boy closer. “Yeah. That’s all that matters.”

Stiles smiled wider and settled in closer to his alpha, letting his eyes slip shut and eventually letting himself sleep again, his alpha not long behind. He knew Derek would be there in the morning. He could feel it in the bond, and he could feel it in his heart.

It was better than anything he had ever dreamed before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!! It was my first time writing a Teen Wolf Sterek fic. And Maybe it will have a sequel eventually but it might not happen for a while yet because of school and other outside sources preventing me. But comments and kudos are always always very much appreciated. Thank you for stopping by! :)


End file.
